happypetstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Happy Pet Story Characters Mojo Mojo is a tiger and the town's mayor. He is dedicated to helping the townies, and he likes making upgrades to the town whenever he can. You can visit his house by selecting the 'Friends' icon in the menu. His home's theme is Classy. Philip Philip is a purple bear who owns the furniture shop. He is an interior designer. Sell furniture to him to get the best price. Purple bear. Tira Tira is a pink poodle who owns the clothes shop. She is a fashionista. Sell clothes to her to get the best price. Maggie Maggie is a hamster who owns the Cafe. Sell food and fish to her to get the best price. Barnie Barnie is a hamster who owns the hair Salon. Her interests are gossip and beauty, and she enjoys making people happy. Visiting her shop, talking to her, and selecting "I'm ready for my makeover!" will allow you to redesign your pet. Sell hair to her to get the best price. Calvin Calvin is a fox and a fisherman who can always be found outside. Speak to him to be taken to the fishing area. If you pay him 250 coins, he will show you a catalog of which fish are available during the current hour. Sarah Sarah is a brown cat who is dedicated to staying fit and healthy. Her house has a pair of tennis shoes on it, and her home's theme is Sporty. Thomas Thomas is a handsome bear, and a bus driver who can always be found near the Notice Board. He is kind and thoughtful, and cares a lot about the safety of his passengers. Talking to him and selecting "Surprise Visit" will take you to a random town. Winnie Winnie is a jack russel terrier and a comedian who tells funny jokes. His house is decorated with balloons. His house has balloons and a party hat on it, and his home's theme is Carnival. Albert Albert is a wolf and a mad scientist. His house has antennae on it, and his home's theme is Science. Biskit Biskit is a lamb who loves food, especially desserts. She will often ask you to buy food for her. Her house has ice cream on it, and her home's theme is Foodie. Don Don is a wealthy siberian husky with a tendency to act like an arrogant snob. His house has a crown on it, and his home's theme is Opulent. Dizzy Dizzy is a rat who lacks self-confidence. He is a nerdy student, and is close to graduation. His house has a pair of glasses on it, and his home's theme is Nerdy. Whiff Whiff is a monkey who farts constantly. His house has yellow "?" blocks on it, and his home's theme is Gamer. Blue Blue is a fish and a punk rocker. Though she is not the color blue, her feelings are. Her house has a set of drums on it, and her home's theme is rocker. Monique Munique is a bunny who loves fashion and beauty. Her house has roses on it, and her home's theme is Classic. Bubbles Bubbles is a famous bunny. She is an energetic and cheerful TV and Pop star. Her house has a pink bow on it and her home's theme is Candypop.